(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial snow in a granule or an aggregate form and a novel method for making the same, and more particularly to artificial snow in a granule or in an aggregate form suitable for skiing, both of which have a particle structure similar to that of compact natural snow in granule form and a method for making the same. The method of the present invention comprises absorbing water into a super absorbent polymer in granule form which can retain the granule form after absorption of water without sticking each other, and freezing the water-swollen super absorbent polymer.
Further, the present invention relates to a snow quality improver to control snow conditions freely so as to give artificial snow suitable for skiing by blending it with natural snow, artificial snow made by a snow machine or icy snow made by shattering ice blocks to fragments.